God's Secret
by huyutfsakura
Summary: Mikan and Haru were the newly weds of the village, soilders from the Hyuuga kingdom were sent out to kill the village. Haru comes back alive, but how? "Haru! I thought you were dead!" "Mikan, Haru is a lie, and I'm a god." M X N I'm bad at summaries D:
1. The Death

Huyu-chan: Before anything, I'd like to say I APOLOGIZE SO MUCH! That I haven't been able to update T_T So for my laziness, I give you a new story (Maybe a one-shot) Here it goes!~ Enjoy!~

DISCLAMIER: I don't own Gakuen Alice

Mikan and everyone else is 14

Oh and the beginning is sort of confusing xD ^ ^ ;

"Mikan, would you give this wheat to your father?" Her mother asked her. "Of course!" Mikan replied, her eyes shining in the evening heat. "I always wondered where you got that energy from! Oh and tonight, you can invite Haru if you want." She gave Mikan an armful of wheat and headed straight to cutting some more down. "I'll be back, with Haru of course too!" The child smiled and began to run towards the other end of the field.

**Mikan's POV**

"Father! I brought you some wheat to store away." I said while wiping the sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand. "Thank you dear!" My father said happily, he heaved the wheat with a single lift and stacked it on the massive amounts of wheat collected already. "I'll be back; I'm going to go get Haru!" I said while turning my back to my father and waving him goodbye. "Be careful Mikan!" I heard him reply from a distance. "I will!" I said as my feet started to break into a run. I ran down towards the village's hidden water stream and pond to find a young boy that of the age of 13 sitting on the rocks like he was expecting someone to come. "Haru! I found you!" The boy looked back at me. He was a built strong boy; he had sort of a messy silver hair and piercing green eyes. He word ragged clothes like the rest of the village but his looks were certainly stunning.

**Normal POV**

"Oh! Hello, Mi-koi." Haru replied, his lips forming into a broad smile. She blushed ten shades of red before yelling at him, "How many times have I told you not to call me that! We're not lovers!" His smiled turned into a grin, "Not yet we aren't!" She just blushed even more before sitting next to him on the rocks. "Mother wants you to stay tonight if that's alright; you usually go really early in the morning." Mikan said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Of course I'd come! Mi-koi, you're my love." A smile escaped her lips and she repeated the words back to him, "You're mine too."

They headed down towards the farm and settled into the comfy home. "Mom, Dad! I brought Haru back with me." The brunet said as she took a seat next to her father, while Haru took a seat next to Mikan. "Hello, Mrs. and Mr. Sakura." He reached out his hand and the parents both shook it. "Tonight we're going to eat pig and rice, with some vegetables we've grown." The mother said. After dinner, the 2 younger adults raced upstairs to get ready for bedtime. "They're so lively; won't they make a perfect couple dear?" Yuka asked her husband Izumi. He nodded before adding a side comment, "If he touches our daughter I swear I'm going to hunt him down!"

**Mikan's POV**

"Hey Haru," I spoke to him "Where were you this morning? I never see you in the mornings." He gave me a warm smile before crawling into the empty space of my bed next to me. "I'm always busy in the mornings, you know that too right?" He gave a kiss to my forehead to reassure me nothing was wrong. "Okay well, why do you leave in the morning so early?" I asked him, trying to get a clue of his life style. "Work." He stroked my cheek and I blushed. "You know, at 14 I'm allowed to marry a guy right?" I said, wondering what was going through his head. "Of course! I wouldn't let you get any guy except me. Actually I wanted to do this, to you."

Haru climbed out of my bed and kneeled in front of me while I pulled the covers off of me. "Haru?" I asked. He brought from his pocket a black case and opened the lid. Inside had a ring made of a weird mixture; it looked like the whole ring was made by water that was frozen but beautiful. On top of the ring was a burning crystal, the colour of blood and the water ring edged towards it. "Mikan, would you marry me?" Haru asked. I began to swell up as my eyes streamed tears. "Of course Haru! Why wouldn't I!" I cried as I ran to his embrace and sobbed even more.

"I love you Mikan." I could hear his soft voice and breathe at my ear. "I love you too Haru." I said quietly holding onto the embrace that warmed me up.

**Normal POV**

How kind was it that the King gave married couples a house and provided them a ton. Today, he left the couple have a amazing wedding, he also gave the couple the most beautiful clothes to wear. "Mikan, are you ready?" Izumi asked his daughter, while Yuka put in the last of the flowers into her long brunette hair. "Yes father, I am." She replied, looking like a angel with her gown going past her feet and the veil covering her face. Izumi held out his arm for her to use as they descended down the aisle. The whole crowd was of "Oh!" and "Ah!" as she smiled brightly under her veil; down the aisle stood a young man, as the glow of the sun setting touched his face. "Do you, Mikan Sakura take Haru Nyuga as your husband?" The priest asked while tears stung his eyes. "I do." Mikan replied as she took a quick glance at her future husband's eyes. "Do you, Haru Nyuga, take Mikan Sakura as your lovely wife?" He asked again, but this time to Haru. "I do." Haru said as he smiled warmly in my direction.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife!" The priest said "You may now kiss the bride." Haru leaned closer to Mikan and pulling up her vile, he kissed her softly on the lips as she blushed but was tempted to make it even better but pulled back. The crowd cheered "Good luck!" and "Hooray!" The night ended swiftly as the newlyweds came back into their new home and settled down by taking a long sleep.

**Haru's POV**

I can't tell Mikan about my secret. I just can't, it'll hurt her even more. I'll have to wait till she fully understands that I can't be with her. But, I love her.

**Normal POV**

In the morning, woken by loud bangs and noisy comments, Mikan headed towards the door after kissing her husband's forehead. "Hello?" she said as she answered the door. She was greeted roughly with 3 huge solders at her door, one with a star tattoo on his cheek, the other with long black hair, and another one with blond hair. "This is it boys! This is where Natsume Hyuuga lives with his wife! GET HIM!" The solider with long hair said as he charged through threw the house, bumping Mikan as well. She gave out a scream that was short that woke up Haru and his eyes were giving out death glares. "There is NO Natsume Hyuuga, you must be mistaken! This is the house of Mr. and Mrs. Nyuga! Why would the prince of the Hyuuga clan live here!" Mikan said throwing her hands up and down. "Woman, you are trying to hide him aren't you! Tell me where he is or I'll kill you!" the one with the star said as he gripped her collar and pulled her up.

"MIKAN!" Haru shouted. "HARU!" she shouted back, she quickly glanced at the other soldiers but noticed something different about Haru. His eyes started to turn shades as well as his hair, his hair was half black (Or raven if you want to say that xD) and half silver, while his eyes were half green, half crimson red. "Ha…ru?" She asked. Haru stood up and pulled the soldiers arm releasing Mikan while she sat near the door. "Mikan! RUN!" Haru said, as he grabbed her hand and pushed her out of the house, she quickened her pace and ran with all her might. She could see the burning village past her as the other survivors ran with her to the stream. "Haru!" She cried as she ran faster down, her tears stung her eyes. "I love you Mikan." He said as the burning door closed on their new house, and left Haru with no escape.

END of Chapter 1

Huyu-chan: Well you sort of get it now don't you? Let's see if Natsume (Or Haru xD) lives! Read and Review please!


	2. The Rain

God's Secret

Huyu-chan: Chapter 2! Yay :D Enjoy! This chapter switches from Natsume and Mikan so keep that in mind please! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice D:

Chapter 2: The New Life

She sat by the window, looking out from it as her hands wrapped around a cup of coffee, 'It's going to rain soon.' She thought, her eyes trailed off from the window and onto the people flowing into the Café shop. "Mikan! Your break is over, come help out!" one of her co-workers said as well as her friend. "Okay, coming Anna!" Mikan replied as she sipped the remaining drink down, the coffee warmed her up and made her full re-charged. "Anna, can you get back to the kitchen? The chefs need you in there!" her twin sister, Nonoko friend and co-worker, said. "Okay!" Mikan got behind the counter and grabbed a jug of coffee and proceeded to walk to more costumers. "More coffee?" She asked them, "Oh yes please." The male customer replied. She refilled his jug and proceeded to do the same with the rest of the customers.

At noon, she hurried her things, finished her coffee, and went out of the little café. As she walked out, ready to get drenched in the rain something pulled her back; startling her, she looked back. "Here, you'll need it. It seems like the rain won't stop for a while." Said the male customer from before, she smiled and accepted the umbrella, again she proceeded out. She walked by the bridge while the dim street lights passed by her, she blankly looked ahead with dull eyes. Never in her life have she felt so alone, so afraid, tears poured down her face like the rain drenching outside. She looked behind her, a small child in a white dress with brown pigtails stared at her. Frightened, Mikan continued to stare into the child's hazel eyes. The child smiled and mouthed something Mikan couldn't read before jumping off the bridge. Horrified, Mikan ran after her, jumping in as well. Swimming as fast as she could, she couldn't find the child but as she rose to the surface of the river she saw the girl near the river on the land. She smiled once again, "You seek someone which you think is dead. But what you seek will be more than you can handle, and more than you imagined…" after saying this, the girl disappeared into thin air. 'Oh shoot! I forgot to pick up Youichi, it's almost 3 I need to hurry!' Mikan thought before stopping once again.

"More than I can handle…?" Mikan whispered.

To Current Natsume:

"More than I can handle…?" Natsume repeated his father's words in a sexy hush voice. The King just grinned and motioned his son towards the prince's chair. "There's someone I'd like you to meet, _son_." Someone to meet? Natsume's eyes flung open at the same time the doors to the royal chamber. "Hello there, your majesty." A sweet voice echoed in the huge chamber. Natsume gritted his teeth, this voice hasn't filled with sweet innocent candy; no, it was stuffed with bitter tasting syrup. "Who. Might. You. Be?" Natsume spitted through his gritted teeth. "Well, someone woke up one the wrong bed," Natsume groaned as the woman at the bottom of the stairs continued "Anyways, I'm Luna Koizumi." He looked towards his father, shaking his head furiously. The King cursed quietly while looking at his son, and then he turned to the young lady before them "If you could excuse us please." Surprised, Luna simply walked out, but before walking out she smiled, a seductive smile, and said "Of course, take all the time you need. I'm _always_ available." He then turned towards his naïve boy and spoke slowly "Natsume, I know you mad bu-" "Of course I'm mad Dad!" the boy cut him off. "You almost killed my wife!" "Almost?" Natsume earned a glare from his dad before he spoke further, "Anyways, what the hell were you thinking about killing the whole village!" The glare didn't mean a thing to him anymore and put out an annoyed face. "I didn't try killing the village…"

"Yes you did! Her parents DIED because of it!" Natsume turned against his old man and started to walk down the stairs. "Natsume! I only did it for you!" His father stood up from his throne and began descending down the stairs to catch up with his son. "Don't. And thanks for the help; because of you I don't know where to find her anymore!" Natsume clenched his teeth and fists and slammed open the door. "Natsume! Forget about her than!" The king commanded, hitting his rod at the floor. 'Damn, he couldn't be more than his mother.'

'Mikan, mikan, where are you?' Natsume closed the large chamber doors behind him, when he noticed a familiar figure lurking ahead. Without any hesitation he spoke what he wanted, no matter whether this person was royalty or not, "What do you want _Koizumi_?" He found himself inching closer and closer to her, no matter how far he wanted to get away from her. "Nothing, like I said, always _available._" He gritted his teeth in annoyance and headed towards the guard at the front door, "Don't let her in unless I say so. Get her out now." The guard nodded and frantically pushed Luna out, shushing her random shouts of protest.

"I'll be leaving." Natsume said, grabbing his coat and umbrella. He walked out the main entrance and out the gate when he say a figure of a young woman, he remained calm and approached her at a quickened speed. 'Mikan.' His thoughts clouded around the word until he stopped, frozen in his tracks. Why on earth was she standing outside a school drenched? He hid behind a near pole a took quick glances. "Ah! There you are!" Mikan said, her eyes dazed at the young boy with brown hair. "Hey! Let's go home, I'm already tired of school anyways." The boy answered, holding the woman's hand before saying goodbye to his friends. "Of course Youichi! I can't wait to tell you my day, and how weird it was." Mikan answered with a happy smile.

'So that's his name Youichi.' Natsume thought, coming out of hiding, as he sighed he recognized a voice call him by a familiar name. "Eh? Haru? Is that you!" Mikan rushed over to Natsume. 'Uh-oh. I'm in trouble…' Natsume whispered.

Chapter 2 END

Huyu-chan: Uh oh! What's Natsume going to do now? Read and Review please! :D


	3. The Gods

God's Secret

Huyu-chan: It's always a while before I update -.-, so much homework and stuff happening! D: Anyways, new chapter, enjoy! ~ PS. You might see them talking more formal, since it is the royal time period. OH and it changes frequently too… So be warned!

Chapter 3: We're always watching

"Really, is that Haru?" Youichi asks Mikan, glancing at the figure of the raven haired man. "Yeah I think so! Wait, is that raven…?" As soon as Mikan said that, Natsume's hood came flying up and onto his hair. "I'm not who you seek of, and I am not who you think I am. Please be warned and tell no one of my existence, I am Prince Natsume." Youichi smirked and let out a quick laugh, "Interesting…."

"I shall be off, good day to you citizens." Natsume said in a dry voice, "Good day…" was their reply, only Youichi said it with criticism. Mikan noticed the tone in the young boy's voice, wondering to herself she wondered what their relationship with each other was. "Come on Mikan, I want to go home." Youichi said sweetly, again his voice changes. "Yeah, let's go home." Along the way, that man, the prince couldn't leave Mikan's mind. 'He seems awfully familiar…' she thought to herself, opening the door to the apartment. After the 2 talked and ate dinner, they both got ready for bed. Youichi slipped in first than Mikan came afterwards. Annoyed that Mikan was really quiet, Youichi began to spout nonsense, "You know it could've been luck!" Mikan rolled over and faced Youichi, "Luck? There is no such thing as luck!" Smiling, Youichi rolled to face her as well "How about fate then?" With a quick serious thought, Mikan shook her head and replied the same thing, "There is no such thing as fate!"

Youichi's eyes darkened but remained calm, "Well then how about chance? You guys met didn't you, by chance?" This seemed right to Mikan, no love story ever need fate, luck, or hope, it was all full of blood, sweat, and tears. "Hm, Chance…" she murmured as she rolled over to her first position and slept. Youichi too did the same, but moments later got out of the bed. "Chance, it suits you very well." He smiled and walked out of the apartment.

Youichi walked out of the tiny apartment; Wearing a light yellow jacket, black pants and white sneakers, he heads into to the light of the full moon, his hair and eyes started to change colours, his light brown hair turning a dark nave blue, and his pale green eyes turning into Light Ocean blue. "Hm, I wonder if Mikan saw his other form yet, that Prince Natsume."

Natsume could feel his raven colour slipping away from his hair and gently replaced by silver locks, his eyes fading away to a bold, strong, piercing green colour and that he could no longer breathe. Struggling to get his blanket off him, he trudged forward and jumped out of his opened window and into the garden of roses. Breathing in their sweet smell helped calm his nerves, it's been a while since he turned back into this form, this man named Haru. Natsume sat down on a bench and began to sigh when he was interrupted by a figure "My, my, it's been a while my lord. Having fun?" He glanced upwards to see an older looking man standing on the air above him, "Who are you? What do you want with me anyways?" Smirking, the man chuckles jumped off his air platform and swiftly lands in front of Natsume.

"I am Soken; Luine is waiting for your return Aidan." He bowed down slightly to Natsume and gently stared up at him. "No, I am not Aidan, I am Haru." Chuckling, Soken got up and gave him a glare. "You have been miss informed Haru, you are a god. The leader of all gods, that is why you are born into the Royal family as Prince Natsume," Natsume gave him a shocked expression. "Do you wish for me to continue?" Natsume held his breath and nodded, he was anxious about how he transformed into this other being. "Alright, there is 5 of us now that I'm certain have a god in them but there will be more when the time comes they will reveal themselves to you. There is your father, your mother, your younger sister, and I am Youichi's god." Natsume, counted the people, what Soken mentioned was only 4 people, "Wait! Who's the fifth god that I know!"

Soken just merely shrugged it off, "Like I told you, they can only reveal themselves to you, though the royal family already knows that they all have a god, it's your duty to find out that god's name to make them follow you. You already have your whole royal family god's following you, the god named Aidan." Youichi coughed slightly before continuing, "Us gods are only commonly know in the Royal family, though if a human feels strong enough in a particular emotion, we gods come and tend to their wounds. Like Youichi, he was strongly for protection for Mikan, and then I came. You on the other hands are, abnormal. You too have strong emotions, yet other gods have not come to you yet? They should feel attracted to you; Gods are attracted to other gods and the human's mental stage, called Elysia."

Soken scanned the village to see if there was any gods left, he felt a presence. "Wait, I feel a presence, it's not a strong emotion, and it's a royal family god! But the house, the human isn't a royal family member! It's a commoner." Natsume jumped to his feet alarmed, and fear and stress was piling up on him. "This house, I feel a presence, I know it. It's Youichi's and Mikan's apartment!" He quickly flashed a signal for all the gods to be warned, and then jumped into the air as white wings came from his back. "You got to be kidding me…" Natsume murmured, his face turning pale. "Come on Natsume! Use your wings!" Soken shouted to him slightly annoyed.

Natsume grunted his teeth and jumped into the air like Soken, only to reveal that he had black wings instead. 'Strange.' Soken thought, but he merely flicked it away. "Alright, we must hurry; it could be a demon instead!" They fell over in a hurry, Natsume's face determined to save his precious orange.

Mikan stirred awake to the sound of dripping water, she walked over to her bathroom sink and shut tightly the handles she looked up and screamed. Her reflection was different, her light brunette hair turned silver, and her innocent chocolate brown eyes, turned bright neon green. "What! What happened to me?" She asked herself, touching her hair and face, and then her reflection simply laughed. "Wait, it, laughed?" Her reflection smiled and giggled again, "Hello to you too Mikan." Scared and slightly shock, she whispered in a fragile voice "Hello."

Her reflection smiled and began to give off a warm glow, "Hello, I am Luine, a god. For some strange reason, I feel attracted to your Elysia, I wonder why. I am of a Royal god, meaning I am a leader of gods; there are only 2 of us. I don't know where Aidan could have gone but at least I found you, Mikan Sakura. Me and Aidan have similar looks." Remembering about Haru, Mikan flushed and asked her reflection, "Is Haru dead!" Luine stopped smiling but looked at the girl, "You've met Aidan before? You even named him!" Mikan looked confused, but continued to talk, "Aidan, is Haru? Does that mean, Haru was a god all along, then I fell in love with Aidan's person. Then that means! That man, before when I was walking with Youichi, he was Aidan's Person!" Confusion swept Luine off her feet, she had no clue what the girl was just saying but she merely shrugged it off as she plunged into Mikan's mind, "I am always with you now on, I can only be seen by dawn and before the sun rises. Aidan and I are companions, meant for each other, I think the stars and sky have already told you your future, that you and that man Haru are destined for each other." Luine sat on Mikan's bed as Mikan in her mind blushed. "Hm, I must warn you, what you seek will be more than you can handle, and more than you imagined." Luine said to Mikan, jumping to her feet and off the bed. "No way, that girl!" Smiling Luine nodded, "Oh? So you have met her, I wonder."

Natsume and Soken reached the door and their wings came back into their skin, as Natsume reached for the knob his mind went blank. "Natsume!" Soken shouted through the blackness that was covering his mind. "Natsume? Is this the boy I feel attracted to?" A voice called out to him, the voice felt familiar with Natsume almost like he knew it from birth. "Who are you?" he asked the mysterious voice, looking for an answer. Smiling it revealed itself from the darkness, it looked exactly like Haru. "Haru!" Natsume shouted, gritting his teeth together. "Oh, is that the name that girl gave you? Or should I say me?" Natsume clenched his fists together, but the pain in his head was unbearable so he held his head tightly. "Me! Mikan did it for me! No! Then you're Aidan!" The man smirked at him and laughed, "Finally! You realized who I am; I am the leader of all gods, Aidan, a royal family god."

Natsume laughed bitterly but continue to listen on to Aidan, "I will be using your body for a bit, I sense Luine's presences." He gave a quick blush but wiped it off immediately, "Luine? Is that some other god?" Natsume asked Aidan, his mind full of thought of Mikan. "Yes she is, she seems to have taken over your wife, Mikan's Elysia." Alright, Natsume couldn't bear this pain anymore, and he passed out.

"What a weird boy, no wonder I am in him." Aidan laughed kindly, as he recovered from Natsume's body. "Hello, Soken." He greeted him with a quick smile, "Hello, my lord." Soken replied. Aidan reached for the door knob and pulled open the door revealing a confused looking brunette. "My dear Luine, I've come for you, it's me Aidan!" Mikan looked at the man and gave him a glare, "You, where is that man's original state?" Smirking, Aidan came forward to Mikan in an instant and gently brushed the hairs out of her face, "Inside me, He'll wake eventually." Mikan nodded and Luine came out again, "Aidan, You're late." Her face bitter with anger. Aidan laughed and hugged her, "I've missed you so much, but I don't have a lot of time left, this man, Natsume is waking up."

Aidan went away back inside Natsume and Luine let go of Aidan, "You, you're prince Natsume right?" Natsume nodded, with confusion and pain slowly going away. "I'll let you see Mikan again, it's the least I can do for letting me see my Aidan." Luine smiled before she left Mikan's body, Mikan fell into Natsume's arms as he held her closer.

"Mikan, I finally found you."

Chapter 3 END

Huyu-chan: This chapter was basically a review on everything like about the gods. It was the longest chapter I wrote I think!

Read and Review please!


End file.
